


Together (the Duet)

by Isis



Category: due South
Genre: Apocalypse, M/M, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-19
Updated: 2012-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:57:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis/pseuds/Isis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was fucking cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together (the Duet)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luzula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797) by [Luzula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/pseuds/Luzula). 



It was fucking cold. Everybody who had any sense had gone south, to Texas or Mexico or South America, planting themselves on the equator with a rum drink in one hand and their eyes on the television coverage of the advancing glaciers. Everybody except for Ray, who had planted himself in Chicago, because Ray apparently didn't have any sense. 

But he had Fraser, and Ray figured Fraser had enough sense for both of them. Besides, Fraser wouldn't leave Chicago, and they were a duet. Together they'd made it through the Arctic. Surely they'd make it through the new Ice Age.


End file.
